


听说聪明的人更敏感

by kuichangyu



Category: HIStory2, 夏邱, 越界
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuichangyu/pseuds/kuichangyu
Summary: sex





	听说聪明的人更敏感

**Author's Note:**

> all sex

夏宇豪已经高三了，但是他跟自己男朋友一样留队，依旧在球队担任主攻手，只是他把能推的职务以私人理由全部推掉，只在现任队长王振武和球队经理王振文的硬性要求下当了个副队长，负责一下日常训练和调教下一任主攻手，于是在放假的夏天，球队再一次组织了集训，而这次不一样的事，对球友谊赛其中两个对手是由邱子轩作为球队教练，贺承恩作为队长的退役球员队，于是一行20人浩浩荡荡的来到了集训中心，而夏宇豪则是在邱子轩边上来来回回的窜，直到邱子轩把行李放下，拍拍自己身边的空位示意夏宇豪过去以后，一直摇晃着的大尾巴终于能够把身边的人圈起来，安心的靠坐在邱子轩身边乖乖帮忙收拾。  
下午开始的强度训练在邱子轩的协助下变得更加激烈，一群未经过如此严格情况的新人全体累倒在地上，只剩下家均，小吉，队长振武和一直被这样训练的夏宇豪面不改色的站在一边商量接下来的训练计划，邱子轩站在旁边看着一脸严肃进行讨论的夏宇豪突然觉得有点陌生，一年前那个跟自己对呛还不服软的夏宇豪突然变得成熟起来，随后一声解散以及众人发出的欢呼把自己带回现实，耳边传来带着担忧的声音，“轩，你没事吧？脚又疼了？”侧头就看到一年间已经长的比自己高出一点点的人垂眼盯着自己的脸试图找出一些自己发呆的线索。  
“没事，只是有点没想到你居然愿意当副队长。”  
“没办法啊，王振文说如果我不当，他就把我以前的黑历史…”  
“什么？”  
“没…没什么，走，出去走一圈，咱们等他们洗完澡再去洗。”  
没有追问的邱子轩走在前面，夏宇豪一如之前担心对方脚突然抽筋而往后倒，所以一直走在邱子轩的左后侧，两个人一边走着一边闲聊，手在碰撞中慢慢牵起，夏宇豪发现自己已经很久没有尝过邱子轩润唇膏的味道，身体慢慢的焦躁起来，而邱子轩也感受到身边的人传来的热度以及不安分，抿着唇站定后看着对方的眼睛，“现在在集训，你在乱动什么？”  
“轩，我想亲你。”  
说完一下子凑了过去，手搂住对方的腰往自己方向拉进，如愿以偿的亲上了对方柔软的双唇，即使已经亲过数百次，但是每一次都能让夏宇豪心跳漏了一拍，实在无法忍耐下去了，夏宇豪便拉着邱子轩来到了自己告白的球场，空荡荡的球场只剩下他们两个，来到了暗角后，夏宇豪再一次吻上了自己的爱人，肆无忌惮的掠夺着对方肺部的空气，半眯着眼睛注意对方沉沦的表情，舌尖从对方上颚划过引起人的颤栗，顺势将膝盖顶在了对方胯间，不时的往上顶顶，意识到夏宇豪的动作，邱子轩困难的拉回了些许理智，“明天还要比赛，你疯了吗？”  
“明天的比赛你不用上场，而我，会更加努力的去打，你不是比任何人都清楚吗。”  
确实，邱子轩很清楚，上一次比赛前自己也是用这个理由打算拒绝对方的求爱，虽然没做完，但是夏宇豪第二天的表现确是自己认识他这么久以来最好的。  
“所以轩…你之前答应我的，成年之后就让我做的…”  
夏宇豪已经成年了几个月了，但是两人一个忙于大学生活，另一个又忙球队又忙考试的，见面时间比以前少了很多，答应了的礼物也只能一直延后，只是自己没想到会在这里…  
“轩…只要你叫停，我就立马停下来…好不好？”  
邱子轩发现自己对对方这种撒娇攻势没有任何抵抗力，艰难的点了点头，随后耳边传来一句；“学长，听说聪明的人更敏感。”  
事情是怎么发生的邱子轩不大清楚，回过神来的时候自己已经被放到在地板，身下是对方和自己的运动服，而自己口中含着夏宇豪的欲望，而自己的下身则被对方的唇舌控制着。  
自己并没有类似的经验，只能本能的舔舐，而自己兴奋的欲望似乎让夏宇豪更加满意，对方舌尖滑过欲望顶端的凹洞，湿腻的触感使邱子轩几乎迷失了，夏宇豪似乎不满足只顶在邱子轩的舌头上，动了动身体变得更加深入，困难的吞咽令到邱子轩的喉咙收缩，刺激的夏宇豪一阵舒爽，更卖力的吞吐着邱子轩的欲望，随后夏宇豪用手在邱子轩的会阴处轻柔的按着，引得身下的人扭动自己的身体，夏宇豪知道自己方向正确了，于是一只手刺激着对方会阴，另一只手在人的穴口浅浅的刺入，口中的动作一下子加大，未经人事的邱子轩经不住这样的刺激，不一会便泄在了夏宇豪的口中。  
正准备逗邱子轩的夏宇豪吞咽下充满男性气味的液体后，回过头看到因为兴奋而身体泛红，嘴角遗留属于自己的液体，眼中闪着生理泪水，而上半身的衣服已经卷起，下身运动裤与平角内裤只松垮的挂在左脚，右脚无力的打开的邱子轩，脑袋“砰”的一声，完全失去了理智，一心只想让这个人完全的属于自己。  
夏宇豪把身体压在邱子轩的身上，双手协助对方把脚环在自己腰间，用手指抹了抹些许在对方嘴角的液体后，往下探入了人的穴口，稍稍用力一推，便完全进入了，手指感受着对方身体的热度，异物进入让肠肉兑挤着，邱子轩已经完全沉浸在快感与情欲当中，下意识的用手挡住了自己的嘴巴，却压抑不住喉咙发出的沙哑呻吟，这对于夏宇豪来说无疑是最大的诱惑，恨不得横冲直撞的进入对方身体，但爱的本能却让夏宇豪强硬的忽略自己身体而放慢脚步取悦对方，好不容易增加到三根手指能轻松的进出，夏宇豪感觉自己打了一场决赛一般，用扩张对方身体的手套弄自己欲望几下，坚硬的欲望便缓慢的入侵邱子轩的身体。  
高热以及紧致让夏宇豪差点缴械，“我操…”顶到最深处后夏宇豪停了下来，仔细的观察对方的表情，在确认邱子轩没有任何不适后，缓慢的挺动起来，细碎的呻吟回荡在体育馆中，在夏宇豪耳中就是被放大了好几倍的冲击，加上邱子轩沉浸在自己带给对方的欢愉中的满足感，夏宇豪开始加快了动作。感觉到肠壁蠕动并附在自己的欲望当中，肠液与自己前液的分泌使律动更加顺利，在撞到某一点时，邱子轩一下子挺起的腰以及变得更加高亢的呻吟让夏宇豪知道自己找到了位置，便一直顶在一点不断研磨，一下子又重重的钉在那一点，惹得邱子轩刚释放完的欲望又变得坚硬，在一次顶入后，一阵细微的呻吟，  
“夏宇豪…豪…啊…”  
直接掐断了夏宇豪想温柔一点的想法，大开大合的不断深入顶撞，在数十次的抽插后，夏宇豪泄在了邱子轩的身体中，而邱子轩在收到体内注入的液体后激烈的喷射在两人的身体上。  
躺倒的夏宇豪不一会就担心起对方的身体，手轻柔的按着邱子轩的伤痕，一脸担忧的盯着对方。  
“对不起…我做的过分了，你身体怎么样？”  
累的说不出话的邱子轩只能抬起手指了指自己汗淋淋的身体，马上明白过来的夏宇豪快速的帮对方穿好衣服，并且用自己的衣服盖着恋人后，跑回了宿舍把睡袋和衣服全部拿到了体育馆，别人问起他就说是要和邱子轩讨论训练内容，不妨碍他们休息，然后就跑走了，回到了体育馆的夏宇豪看到坐在床边的邱子轩盖着自己的衣服，抬着头看着窗外，而月光则照在他的身上，夏宇豪一下子屏住了呼吸，轻轻的走了过去把邱子轩抱在怀里。  
“我喜欢…不对，我爱你，子轩。”  
对方只是笑了一下握紧了夏宇豪的手，“我也爱你，宇豪。”

第二天比赛怎么样？  
夏宇豪即使完全看穿了邱子轩的战术安排，但是新人毕竟不够熟练，两队差一分，新人队落败，所以第三天邱子轩负责的训练连王振武和夏宇豪都只能躺在地上表示姜还是老的辣。

完。


End file.
